Solrock
Solrock (Japanese: ソルロック Solrock) is a dual-type Rock/Psychic Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, but it is considered to be a counterpart of Lunatone. Biology Solrock is a primarily orange, spherical Pokémon. It has eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back are dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consist of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounds each eye. Solrock relies on solar energy, which it absorbs in groups during daylight. While it is always expressionless, it is able to sense the emotions and thoughts of others. It spins its body to produce intense heat and a blinding light. It is able to stay silent while floating in the air, and can be found in caves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Tate's Solrock A Solrock appeared in It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! and Solid as a Solrock, under the ownership of Tate. It battled alongside Liza's Lunatone against Ash's Pikachu and Swellow. It was eventually defeated due to Ash's use of Thunder Armor. Other Solrock made its main series debut in Take the Lombre Home. A group of people blamed a wild Solrock for a drought in their village, when it was actually the Team Rocket Trio stealing their water. The Solrock redeemed its reputation when it helped to get rid of Team Rocket. Pyramid King Brandon used his Solrock in a battle against Ash in Pace - The Final Frontier!. Solrock battled against Ash's Squirtle and won before going up against Ash's Bulbasaur which ended in a tie. A Solrock appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, under the ownership of Baraz. Baraz used Solrock to light up dark places. A Solrock appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, under the ownership of Lily. It was seen participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. It appeared again in A Dancing Debut! during the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase. Minor appearances Solrock debuted in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where a Trainer used it alongside a Manectric in a Double Battle against Brendan. A Solrock appeared in Dawn's Early Night!, under the ownership of a Coordinator. It was used along with a Lunatone for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome Contest. A Solrock appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries |} |} .}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Solrock appeared during a flashback in The Redemption as one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos, 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga As in the games, one of Tate's main Pokémon is a Solrock that the twins use in conjunction with Lunatone in Double Battles. It first appeared in I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning II. Solrock appeared in a fantasy in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga A Solrock appeared in Death Match Between Summer And Winter!. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Trozei!: Solrock is the symbol of the Secret Operation League. Pokédex entries and moves silently. In battle, this Pokémon releases intensely bright light.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(Ruby)}}}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} and , Giant Chasm}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Cave ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=SOL Laboratories, Endless Level 9, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears, Vehicle Gallery: A Flowing Desert (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Event: }} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountains (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Solrock|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Solrock}} |Sakuji's Solrock|Japanese|Japan|30|July 26 to October 31, 2017|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Solrock}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Solrock shares its with its counterpart . They are both known as the Meteorite Pokémon. * Solrock and Lunatone have nearly identical base stats, with only the physical and special stats switched. Origin Solrock is based on the sun, as well as a meteorite. Name origin Solrock is a combination of ''sol (Latin for sun) and rock. In other languages and rock |fr=Solaroc|frmeaning=From and |es=Solrock|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sonnfel|demeaning=From and |it=Solrock|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=솔록 Solrock|komeaning=Transliteration of its English and Japanese name |zh_cmn=太陽岩 / 太阳岩 Tàiyángyán|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sun rock" |hi=सोलरक Solrock|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Tate's Solrock External links Category:Pokémon species Category:Rock type Pokémon Category:Psychic type Pokémon Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003